The Lohohove Shack!
by BerryPeach
Summary: I loled at the title. But on a more sexy note, what happens when Harry meets up with Tom secretly in the Shrieking Shack for some secret lovin and then the SS becomes... the LOVE SHACK! BANG BANG ON THE DOOR! Warning: I'm back. Yaoi, kink, wax, curse.


PAIRING: Tom/Harry

DISCLAIMER: I (obviously) do not own any of Harry Potter characters, scenery, anything-any of it. I only own myself and my ideas. -.-

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, AND LIGHT BONDAGE. If you don't like it, then just... go read something else.

Harry walked up to the fat lady, reciting the usual Gryffondor password. As usual she allowed him inside, and he found himself to be the only student inside of the dormitory. He found this to be odd. Something else he found to be even more odd was a piece of parchment which had been perfectly placed upon his invisibility cloak. He opened it and instantly recognized the handwriting as a certain Slytherin's. He narrowed his eyes, reading the words with scrutiny.

'_Potter, it is high time we settled this once and for all. It is I who shall master the chamber of secrets._

_-T_'

Potter felt a shiver as he heard a faint echo as a gust of wind blew his window open. He unfolded his cloak, the marauder's map falling from it. He picked it up, smiling devilishly as he found the man's location. He snuck his way out of Hogwart's, and into the shrieking shack, finding his way into the room where Sirius and Ron had their first encounter, heinous as it was.

He found a cloaked figure looming in the corner. "Tom?" he asked, leering at the figure.

"_So anxious, Harry..._" Tom responded, his golden eyes glimmering from beneath the cloak as his parceltongue echoed, "_one might think you're up to no good~_"

Harry gave a wicked grin and stepped forward, allowing his invisibility cloak to fall, revealing nothing but his parchment paper skin, his unbuttoned trousers, and his slippers. He stepped out of the slippers and up to the heir of Slytherin, breathing on his neck. "_And what if I am? Are you going to _punish _me Tom?_" he responded, biting into Tom's neck. The brunette hissed softly, closing his eyes with pleasure, before he raised his hand casually, grasping Harry's hair, pulling it tightly, causing the young teen to yelp and mewl, arching his back. "Mnn... how naughty of you, Harry..." he murmured, his lips a ghost's kiss from Harry's. He drew in a deep breath as he ran his face down Harry's neck. "Mmmm... you're wearing that cologne I bought you... from Hogsmead... good." he said. Tom gripped Harry's hair even tighter, watching the young man tremble and wiggle before him.

With his free hand, the Slytherin slid his long, slender fingers down that pale chest, tweaking a nipple on the way down, eliciting a whimper from the teen before he reached his wrapped gift. He cupped his hand around Harry's semi-hardened length, groping it roughly, making Harry give a choked moan. "Tsk... fighting me again, are you Potter?" Tom asked, raising a single eyebrow, lifting his head to gaze into Harry's eyes. He gave a twitch of a smirk, leaning down to suck and bite on the side of Harry's neck, grinding against Harry, pinning him against a nearby wall. "_You know you will never win_," he hissed into Harry's ear, biting the flesh just below it. Harry bit back a cry, shutting his eyes. Tom hid a look of disdain. Harry knew how much Tom loved to hear Harry's noises, so any chance Harry could get to defy the Slytherin, he took.

The Gryffondor looked up at the ceiling, pleading for the strength to resist the parceltongue's temptation. "_There's no use, Potter...~_" Tom said. He snaked his hand inside of Harry's pants, feeling the rather impressive length directly. "_Ah... no undies today...?~ But I like playing with those panties you wear,_" Tom chided. Harry scowled. "_They're not panties!_" he snapped. Tom smiled. "_Ah... pushed a buttonnnn..._" he whispered, nibbling on the young man's ear as he began stroking his length teasingly. Harry panted softly, biting his lip, squinting his eyes shut.

"_Come now, Harry_..." he moaned, "_I can make you moan any time I want...~ and as soon as _that _happens... I'm going to throw you onto that mattress over there, and fuck you senseless_" he said, turning Harry's head forcefully to look at the mattress which was once dusty and old, but now had been revived with new black silky sheets, lit aromatic candles beside it, and a halo of a charm around it. Harry whimpered so softly, before closing his eyes again, hardly able to make out the sight since all of this rough loving had knocked his glasses off balance.

"_Pesky things,_" Tom said with a devilish grin, the last thing Harry saw clearly before Tom snatched away the glasses and tossed them away somewhere unknown. The heir to Slytherin pressed his chest against Harry's, towering over him, before he released Harry's hair, gently caressing the soft, tender cheek. "Do you want me to be gentle...?" Harry mewled softly, nodding, panting as he felt Tom's hardness rubbing against his own. Tom brought his lips dangerously close to those peachy plump lips again, before this time closing the distance. "Tough~" he said, wrenching Harry's head back by grabbing his hair again at a different angle, forcing his mouth open. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, rubbing his tongue against Harry's, kissing him so deeply, grinding against him, wedging a knee between those long, slender legs. Harry gasped at the sudden intrusion, letting out a loud semi-muffled moan. "A-Ahnn-nmmhh!" Tom let out a chuckle before he tossed Harry onto the bed.

As soon as Harry fell onto the silky soft bed, he felt his power draining from his body. He whimpered and rolled over, gazing up at Tom as the older man began removing his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the perfectly white shirt. He then unbuttoned his trousers, his bulge becoming mroe and more apparant as he leaned down over Harry, his shaggy hair tickling Harry's forehead. Tom leaned down to kiss the younger man deeply, groaning into the kiss, grinding against him as he hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of Harry's trousers, sliding them down those slender yet feminine hips, leaving a weakened Harry naked and exposed.

"Mmm... Harry... happy to see me, are you...?~" Tom teased. Harry scowled. "_Shut up._" he snapped back shortly. "_Oooh, testyyy..._" Tom groaned, "_I love it when you're mean, Harry_."

The said boy scowled, trying to curl up into a ball, before Tom tsked, wedging a knee between those perfect legs. He then began to kiss Harry repeatedly, over and over, sucking on those luscious lips, watching them swell from the treatment. As he continued to kiss the boy beneath him, his hands wandered a bit further south, his fingertips rubbing up and down along that long shaft, feeling it ache and throb with his touch, listening to those moans and pants. He kissed his way down Harry's neck and chest, leaving hickies and love bites in his path, using his free hand to prod two fingers at Harry's lips. "_You know what to do_," he groaned, and the ebony-haired boy took the fingers obediently into his mouth, suckling on them.

Tom finally made his way down to his prize, gazing down at that glistening head. He licked the tip, moaning in appreciation at the salty-bitter taste. Harry cried out softly around the digits in his mouth, and Tom groaned back as he slowly began to slide his mouth down Harry's length, taking it deeper into his mouth, giving his secret lover such great pleasure. He was able to take Harry about three fourths of the way before Harry's member hit the back of his throat, still pulsating and throbbing wildly. He began to bob his head, groaning and moaning, creating vibrations, driving the young man beneath him crazy.

Harry moaned and whimpered, wiggling and squirming, trying to grind up as he felt Tom pleasuring him, his erection threatening to burst. "T-Tom, I-I... n-nnmhh! H-Ha-aahh! I-I'm g-ggonna-aaAHH!"

Just before Harry had a chance to release, Tom pulled out a little silver rong, clasping it around Harry's length, fastening it tightly, preventing Harry from cumming. harry gasped and panted, straining and whimpering, crying out weakly, hitting Tom's shoulder. "D-Dammit Tom, t-take that bloody thing off!" he stammered, his face flushed a deep red. Tom grinned as he pulled himself off of Harry's length. Harry began trying to remove it himself, before Tom grabbed his hands, turning Harry over onto his stomach, pinning Harry's hands over his head and binding them to a ring sticking out of the wall with matching Slytherin cuffs. Harry whimpered and mewled, looking over his shoulder at Tom who had propped Harry so his ass was sticking high up in the air. "_Ahh... so beautiful, Harry Potter..._" he hissed. Harry blushed and growled, tugging at his wrists. "_Seriously, Tom, p-please stop playing around... you know I don't like playing..."_ Tom smiled and leaned against him, grinding up against him, rubbing a slick finger against Harry's tight ring of muscle. "_Mnnh... Of course i know, Dear Harry... Why else would I tease you so?_" He asked simply before sliding the finger in, causing Harry to cry out in pleasure and pain, moaning loudly, arching his back, pressing his face into the mattress beneath him to try to suppress his screams. Tom reached up with his free hand, grabbing Harry's hair, pulling his head up. "_I want to hear you _scream_, Harry..._" he growled, sinking his teeth into the back of Harry's neck, knowing how much that turned his kinky lover on.

Harry groaned and whimpered, wiggling, grinding backwards, onto Tom's finger, before Tom-without warning-thrust in a second. "_G-Gah! S-Sshit!_" he cried out, yanking at his wrists, his hands balling into fists. Tom let out a laugh. "_I love it even more when you curse, sexy_," he said with a lopsided grin as he suckled and bit up and down Harry's spine, thrusting his fingers in and out of that tight entrance, scissoring his fingers to stretch it open.

The young Gryffondor cried out over and over, shouting out Tom's name, trembling weakly as he felt himself being stretched open by just the fingers. He mewled and whimpered, his mouth hanging wide open. Tom flipped Harry over onto his back, slinging his legs over his shoulder so he could get better leverage for fucking the younger man's brains out. He smirked down at the younger boy. "_How rough do you want me to screw you, Potter?_" he growled, leaning down to bite at Harry's swollen lips. Harry mewled and groaned, bucking his hips upward. "A-Annmhh..! O-Ohh, T-Toohhhmmmm..." he groaned in such a sexy voice. Tom growled in response, capturing Harry's lips in a brutal kiss, nearly crushing the boy as he pressed his raging erection against Harry's tight entrance.

"A-Annhh-mphh," Harry struggled to break the kiss to speak. "B-Be careful, I-I'm still a little sore from last time... _I-I told you you were too rough with me..._" he pouted. Tom rolled his eyes before he gently stretched Harry's entrance open to help make way for his girthy length. Harry winced and whimpered, trying to relax to make it easier, wrapping his legs around his seme's back, his fingers wrapping around the metal of the Slytherin cuffs for support as he braced himself for penetration. Tom grunted and groaned as he felt himself burning with desire to simply fuck Harry's little brains out until he couldn't move or speak for weeks.

But if Harry had tought the older Slytherin man anything over the years of their complicated relationship, it was that the patience definitely paid off.

The Prince of Darkness et out a deep, throaty noise which had quite apparantly turned Harry on, making Tom growl again as he slid his tongue back into Harry's mouth, capturing his lips again with his own as he slid the head of his achingly hard length into his painfully tight lover, moaning softly into the heated kiss. Harry whimpered and mewled, and Tom waited for Harry to give the sign.

Harry then gave a nod, and Tom gave a wicked grin, to which Harry let out a gasp, about to object-but it was too late. Tom thrust in half-way and Harry let out a shriek of both pleasure and pain as both sensations shot up his spine. He arched his back, his fingers curling, his heels digging into Tom's back as he felt the sadistic man on top of him grind slowly and smoothly, sliding deeper and deeper.

Harry mewled and raised his hips, grinding in time with Tom, the both of them creating a steady rhythm. He bit his lip so hard he began to draw blood, which Tom didn't hesitate to lick up. "I know something you'd like, Potter...~" Tom said, bemused. Harry had a panicked but intrigued look upon his beautiful face as Tom reached out of his sight to grab something, bringing up a candlestick. "Heheh..." Harry let out a gasp as Tom tilted it over to the side, allowing the molten liquid to drip down onto Harry's chest and trickle down his belly before hardening. Harry cried out so softly, cooing, unable to deny he did feel some sort of pleasure from the burns. He whimpered and begged Tom for release over and over.

"T-Tom... p-please... r-release me..." he whimpered.

"You _know_ how to do that, Harry...~" he said with a wink and that sadistic grin. Harry blushed and gave in, having played this game with the man for far too long to let his pride get in the way now.

"_M-My lord... I-I beg of you... m-my body is yours to do with as you please... j-just give me my release..._" he whimpered, grinding upward, wiggling a little bit. Tom sighed, those words turning him on. He was rather egotistical. He owned it. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against his lover's. "Since you asked so nicely...~" he said with a smirk, before kissing Harry's lips softly. He then sank his canines into Harry's neck hard as he began thrusting into Harry's tight little bum, thrusting and pounding away at it, aiming for that spot, knowing all-too-well where it was, sliding the ring off just as he found that spot, causing his lover to cry out in the most beautiful of ways.

Harry practically screamed out in pleasure as Tom pounded him into the mattress, nearly rocking the shack to smithereens before Tom and Harry both reached their climax simultaneously. Harry came with a loud moan, shivering as his seed spurt out onto his chest as well as Tom's, and Tom came with a deep, beastly growl as he bit into Harry's abused neck, tweaking a nipple, his hot, creamy seed filling Harry every single inch of the way. As Tom pulled out, harry could feel Tom's seed slowly oozing out of his now gaping bum. Harry cleared his throat softly as Tom got up to go clean himself off, tugging at his wrists. Tom looked back at him, raising one eyebrow. "What're you in a huff about?"

"Umm, aren't you forgetting something?" Harry asked, tugging at his wrists. Tom looked up as if he were thinking. "Hmm... nope," he thought before he gave a clever grin. "I'll be back soon. Or... will I...~" he said with a deep voice and a smile, walking out after putting his cloak back on. Harry called out after him in a hushed tone.

"_Tom! ...TOM!_" he huffed, looking around to see if his wand was within an arm's reach.

Just then the cloaked man came back inside. "Only pulling your leg, love." he said, leaning down to kiss him. He then looked up at the cuffs and waved his wand at them and they opened. Harry pulled his hands down, rubbing his sore, red wrists, pouting. "D'aww... don't act so upset," Tom said, pulling Harry into his lap, "you know you enjoyed it...~" he said, nuzzling Harry's neck. Harry chuckled and pushed him away.

"Knock it off. I should get going before people start suspecting where I've been," Harry pondered. Harry stood up to go clean himself up and get dressed, and when he bent over to put his pants on, Tom let out a wolf whistle. Harry shot straight up and shot om an embarassed look from over his shoulder.

"Heheheh... couldn't resist..." Tom said, leaning back on the mattress, his shirt still unbuttoned, his hair disshevelled slightly. As soon as Harry was dressed again, he turned to Tom and gave him a chaste kiss. "Until next time, then?" Tom nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I get to be on top?"

"Nah."

"Blast."

Tom smiled as he heard a faint echoing of footsteps fading down the secret passageway of the shack, and his smile widened as he heard the limp they had.

A/N: / I am SO glad I am writing fanfiction again. Kyaaah! This was requested by a personal friend, and I plan on getting some more variety with my fanfiction, sooooo yeah! :D Sorry for the long-ass delay. _ I am back.

Harry: I hate you.

Tom: BURN HER!

Me: ;n;


End file.
